


【ABO】L’amour Secret

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【ABO】L’amour Secret

吴世勋一觉醒来觉得自己晕沉沉的，动一下脑袋就像要炸掉一样，连吃早饭的时候都无精打采的。

吴世勋本来仗着身体底子还不错想扛过去的，可好像病的太厉害了，站起来的时候差点倒在地上，幸亏一旁有人扶住他了，张艺兴这才放下玻璃杯，轻飘飘地问了一句你是病了吗。

吴世勋连翻白眼的力气都没有，偏偏倒倒。

“我好着呢”

“把他扶回房间去再给他找点药吃，跑学校瞎传染人”

张艺兴说完，又自顾地继续吃他的早餐了，仿佛除此之外，世界上的任何事情都和他没关系。

吴世勋被人扶到房间，自己几乎是摔进了床上，昏昏沉沉地睡着，本来不指望会有谁来尽心尽力照顾自己的，但迷迷糊糊之间有好几次，都感觉到有只温热的手在摸他的额头，又是一阵铝箔袋开封的声音，额头上被贴上了一块冰冰凉凉的东西，还有一股好闻的薄荷味。

眼皮发沉，吴世勋睡得昏天黑地，醒来的时候天色已经是黄昏，房间内安安静静的，空气中飘来一阵阵粥的香味。

他本以为房间里只有他一个人的，冷不丁听到书页翻动的声音，惊慌地转过头，才发现张艺兴坐在他房间的阳台上，金灿灿的夕阳照的他的轮廓发亮，岁月静好地读着一本什么书，听见床上的响动向他回眸，像极了法国浪漫电影里的场景，要不是熟知张艺兴冰冷的性格，要不是明知张艺兴是自己的小妈，吴世勋很有可能就这么一见钟情——因为有那么一瞬间，他觉得张艺兴看自己的眼神是温柔又多情的。

“醒了”他合上书走进来，声音依旧轻飘飘的，“还烧吗”

吴世勋将额头上的退烧贴扯下来，摇了摇头，确实感觉好多了。

“你..一直在照顾我吗？”

这是一个明知故问的问题，张艺兴没有回答，走出了房门，过了一会儿又端着一碗冒着热气儿的粥进来，递给还坐在床上发呆的吴世勋。

“能自己吃吧”

吴世勋客客气气地接过来，睡了一天还真有点儿饥肠辘辘，晃悠悠地端着粥吃了两口，听张艺兴啧了一声，又轻巧地将碗收了回去，舀起一勺吹了两口，送到吴世勋嘴边，他机械地吃进去。

对于生下自己的omega在他小时候就跟人跑了的吴世勋来说，从来没人这么照顾过他，哪怕是冷着一张脸的张艺兴，早上做出一副吴世勋怎样都和他没什么关系的样子，却还是照顾了他一天，吴世勋还是记着他的好，不由自主地鼻子一酸。

“这粥真好吃，是、是你做的吗？”

这又是一个明知故问的问题，张艺兴依然没有回答他，动作却不厌其烦将热粥一勺勺送进吴世勋的嘴里，直到整碗都吃完，又给吴世勋倒了一小杯橘子味的感冒糖浆，在看到吴世勋仰头喝下去结果被难喝得皱起一张小脸儿像个小老头儿的时候，背过去偷笑了一下，从兜里摸出几颗蜜桃味的软糖抛给他。

“吃了接着睡”

张艺兴仍旧惜字如金，端着脏碗出门去，不过吴世勋知道他等下一定还会回来照顾自己的，就像明明说过不给人洗衣做饭，还是替他开了家长会，还是给他亲自熬了病号粥一样，心里发暖，感觉病都好了几分，药劲儿又上来，抱着被子再度沉沉睡去。

张艺兴自己吃了晚饭去浴室洗了个澡，再回到吴世勋房间的时候后者已经又睡得昏天黑地，烧已经退了，但是出了一身的汗，张艺兴打开吴世勋的衣柜想给他找一套衣服穿，冷不丁地发现了好几件自己失踪的内内，全都被乱糟糟地扔在吴世勋的一堆衣服上面，上面留着很多揉皱的痕迹。

饶是干活儿的人再不小心，也不会将张艺兴的衣服收到吴世勋的柜子里去，而且还乱糟糟的，张艺兴想起吴世勋草稿本上密密麻麻全是自己的名字，前后一联系，也就想得明白了，只是可怜了那些因为之前不知情，无端被他开除的洗衣阿姨。

不过青少年有性冲动也是正常的事情，张艺兴也没计较什么，默默将那几件露骨的睡衣叠好，找了一套薄睡衣出来，就着打来的一盆热水，想先给吴世勋擦个身子然后再换上，一掀开被子好像又发现了什么不得了的东西。

自己那件找了很久的蕾丝胸衣，就压在吴世勋的枕头下，露出了一个小角，就是化成灰张艺兴都认得。

“你是每天都要抱着睡吗..”

趁吴世勋睡得死死地，张艺兴终于恢复了他真实的样子，嘟囔着一声觉得吴世勋真是个小变态，也没想着拿回来，揭开衣衫替他擦起身体来。

空气中萦绕着属于吴世勋的酸甜的橘子味，比他老爸的味道更清新，也更强烈，薄薄的肌肉，精壮的腰身，还有修长的身形让张艺兴看得有些心潮澎湃，尤其是被深色内裤包裹着的胯间巨物，虽然沉睡着，却依旧尺寸可观，让他不禁咬住了下唇。

说实话，比起他那废物老爹，或许吴世勋才更合乎张艺兴的审美，不管是从长相还是尺寸，都合乎张艺兴的心意，就连信息素的味道都对他有着吸引力，在长期欲望得不到良好满足的情况下，一想到吴世勋会偷自己的贴身衣物干一些派遣欲望的事儿，甚至说不定在他和他老爸做爱的时候还会趴在墙上听，张艺兴非但不觉得被冒犯，反而还从骨头缝儿里生出一种兴奋感，紧咬着下唇，真想现在就骑到吴世勋那根巨物上去。

他替吴世勋穿好睡衣，抱着后者换下来的衣服轻轻嗅着只属于吴世勋的气味，欲望在身体中骚动。

多亏了有张艺兴的照顾，病来得快去得也快，第二天吴世勋就又活蹦乱跳能去学校了，想着既然张艺兴又照顾他又给他熬粥喝，醒来发现后者还给他换了衣服，吴世勋就跟谈了恋爱似的心里发甜，总想着放学回去一定要好好感谢一下他的小妈。

家里静悄悄的，吴世勋本以为张艺兴又出去玩儿去了，走到主卧门口才听到里面有暧昧不明的呻吟声，起初他还以为是老爸回来了，好奇地透过虚掩着的门缝朝里看，却见大床上只有张艺兴一个人。

空气中满满都是omega身上浓烈的辛香味，雪白的双腿大张开，粉红的性器和插着振动棒的后穴正对着吴世勋，让他心跳加速，下身一下子翘得老高。

他的小妈应该是到了发情期，自己的alpha不在身边，一切都还得靠自己。

——就算是在身边也没什么用，他老爸才几分钟啊。

吴世勋翻了个白眼这么想着，目光又回到眼前香艳的场景上来。

振动棒嗡嗡地响着，上面还带着凸点，底部被张艺兴握在手中，不知满足地往流着水儿的后穴中捣，变换着角度和振动频率，操得张艺兴忍不住发出一声又一声腻人的呻吟，腰在忍不住抬高的时候，充着血的穴口也下意识收缩，又将振动棒从身体中挤出一点儿来——反正比和他老爸在一起的时候真诚多了。

吴世勋从来没有见过这么香艳的画面，以前都是嗅着张艺兴的胸衣看着他当明星时的MV自慰的，要说看到真人在他面前活色生香还是头一次，不可控制地盯着看，贪婪无比，只觉得罗勒香气有催情的作用，拉下拉链，扶着自己的性器撸动，将自己当成了那只被塞进张艺兴身体里的振动棒，幻想着正被他温暖紧致的肠肉包裹着，忘情地动作起来。

空气中信息素的味道交缠，张艺兴脸颊上飞着两团情欲的红，口中不住泻出呻吟，半眯着眼，眼神飘向门缝外修长的身影，再收回目光的时候嘴唇勾起甜蜜的浅笑，动手操干着自己，更加放荡投入，腰扭成柳枝随风摆，叫声都变换了声调，更加轻盈。

要是能真的操到张艺兴就好了，吴世勋每每在自慰之余总是这样想，嫉妒自己那性能力低下的老爸竟然能娶回张艺兴并且和他做爱，又气愤这个老牛吃嫩草的家伙玷污了他的女王，几次在看见张艺兴穿着透明睡衣在自己面前晃悠的时候生出一种想原地要了他的想法，只不过他怂的很，每次也只是贪婪地看着，然后晚上变本加厉地在脑袋中操回来。

张艺兴兴奋到了顶点，后穴喷涌出一股一股的清水，浪叫听的吴世勋骨头发软。

“世勋..世勋呐啊...”

吴世勋蓦地从张艺兴口中听到自己的名字，才发现原来和他一样，他们在自慰的时候都是想的对方，电流过遍了他的全身，他操着自己的手射了出来，体液沿着门的纹路往下流。

他还处于一种震惊和兴奋交织在一起的状态中，不知道该怎么办，冷不丁地听见房内张艺兴开了口。

“你还要看到多久？”

鬼使神差地，吴世勋像是被谁推了一下，竟推开房门走了进去，辛香味扑鼻，闻得他性器再度翘起，狰狞地对着躺在床上的张艺兴。

 

TBC.


End file.
